Dreams and Desires
by Dafina
Summary: Lucius has realized just how crazy Voldemort has become and decides to take matters into his own hands. HG/SS, LM/OC


A new SS/HG fanfic to celebrate the completion of my first original novel. : ) For those of you watching me for Enspelled, don't fear, I'm well into the next chapter. I just couldn't resist starting this. The plot bunny bit me and wouldn't let go.

**Dreams and Desires Chapter 1**

A tall dark haired man sat cross-legged upon a thick Persian carpet. He was alone inside a huge Victorian parlor. A banked fire sat within the room's wide fireplace. It threw off a meager orange glow, the sooty embers defiantly refusing to die and submit to the overwhelming darkness.

The man's eyes were lightly closed. He might have been tranquil looking, . . . if it hadn't been for the soul chilling feeling of predatory confidence radiating from him in heavy waves.

Though the firelight was barely strong enough to illuminate the man's bare body, what it did happen to touch spoke of pure masculine virility. There was a startling and frightening sexual power in his appearance. Despite his cold lack of humanity, he exuded a natural eroticism that no mortal could deny.

The parlor's double doors opened slightly. "My lord," a smooth male voice called. "Are you taking visitors at present?"

The man's eyes snapped open at the words. His irises were a vivid warm gold. He rolled his neck luxuriously before he gave a response. A slight smile appeared on his lips as he focused his gaze on the gap in the doors.

"Do I look like I'm having sex with anyone, Andraciel?" the man asked in a deep silken baritone. "You really should reconsider how you phrase your questions. If you're asking if I'm willing to _see_ someone then my answer is yes. Who is it today?"

"It's an English wizard."

The man in the parlor arched a brow.

"If you're trying for humor I can't say you're succeeding. Who is it really?"

"It really is an English wizard."

"How . . . _interesting_. Send him in."

Andraciel retreated from the door. A minute later he returned with a man in his mid-forties who emanated his own formidable air of sexual confidence. The man in the parlor was instantly intrigued. Truly, his visitor was more than he'd anticipated. He had sharp grey eyes and long platinum blonde hair. Andraciel gestured for the wizard to enter the room. He did so without hesitation, his steps full of measured grace.

With a quick look at his lord and master to confirm that all was well, Andraciel closed the room's doors with an audible click.

The man upon the carpet allowed the room to remain in darkness for a little while longer. If the lack of light discomfited the Englishman, he did nothing to show it.

_Very intriguing indeed,_ thought the dark-haired man.

"You must be either supremely confident or supremely naïve," he told the blonde. He cocked his head to one side slightly as he considered the man before him. Though the room was shrouded in nearly total darkness he could see the man's features as easily as he could if the Englishman was standing in bright light.

"Which do you think I am?"

"I'd like to think the former. Who are you?"

"My name is Lucius Malfoy."

"It must have taken a great deal of Dark Magic to create a door to my domain. I take it you have considerable experience in practicing the Dark Arts."

"I come from one of the greatest Pureblood families in England. My knowledge of Dark Magic is envied by many and rivaled by few."

The man smirked at Lucius's arrogance. It was rare that he got a guest who displayed such open audacity. Those who did were never able to maintain it for long. How long might this one last?

"Do you know who I am, Lucius?"

"You're called Shalzenicere."

"Yes. Do you know _what_ I am?"

"You are the High Prince of the Incubi."

"Precisely so. Do you know what that means?"

For the first time Lucius didn't immediately answer. It seemed he was choosing his words very carefully.

"You're more powerful than any human can ever hope to be."

"So you do know how to answer my question! I thought you might fail to respond adequately and I'd have to give you a little _physical_ demonstration. I've been visited a time or two by humans who had the temerity to think they actually had the power to make _me_ serve _them. _I think they regretted their mistake when I emasculated them. I could taste the fear in their blood."

Lucius swallowed visibly clearly not knowing how to respond to the gruesome indelible images his mind had instantly conjured.

"Relax," Shalzenicere told him. "You answered wisely. I see that you're capable of showing respect. Now what brings you to see me?"

"There's a Dark Wizard in England who's trying to become a god."

"Is that so? Good for him."

"It's anything but good for the rest of us."

"Why is that?" Shalzenicere asked, his curiosity peaked.

"He gave up his sexuality in order to become what he is today so his understanding of the power of carnal desire and how it can be manipulated for personal gain is severely limited."

"That's a damn shame."

"There's more. He's been embroiled in a long lasting battle for power with a young wizard who was impervious to his killing curse. An old prophecy has said that 'neither can live while the other survives' so ultimately one of them must be killed by the other."

"Better hope it's the boy, or has he also sacrificed his virility for magical strength?"

"He hasn't. But he is young, he hasn't yet turned eighteen. I need to be sure that when he confronts the wizard for the last time, he comes out the victor."

"You want my help?"

"Yes, if you see fit to give it. I know this is an unusual request, but I thought you might see the merit in devoting yourself to the cause. I'm afraid that if Voldemort wins, he's going to impose several highly unacceptable laws. He told me he sees sex as a weakness other than it strictly being a means of procreation. He means to close every business in Wizarding Britain that sells sex, instead he wants to establish dueling clubs so that he can watch people fight to the death. Entertaining at that might be, there's no need for him to create over a dozen of the bloody establishments!" Lucius exhaled harshly. "If that isn't bad enough, he has an intense personal hatred for a homosexual. He's very eager to make homosexuality a crime punishable by death."

"It's too bad this man doesn't have a set of balls. I'd love to rip them from his body. Say no more, Lucius. You've garnered my support."

"Then you'll come back to England with me?"

"Yes. I could certainly do with a bit of new fun . . . _could you?"_

A second later the room was bathed in the soft rich glow of over a hundred candles. They magically appeared around the walls, their flames large and bright. For the first time, Lucius could see Shalzenicere. The moment that followed was marked by noticeable silence. This was one of the rare times that Lucius had been momentarily struck speechless. Articulate as he usually was, he had now all but lost the ability to breathe let alone speak.

Shalzenicere sat reclined upon his back, his forearms resting against the plush carpet. His skin almost glowed with vitality. He shifted position slightly and Lucius watched the hard planes of muscle flex as he moved. His hair was jet black, falling in silken waves to the tops of his shoulders. His eyes could only be described as hypnotically captivating. Lucius held Shalzenicere's gaze, unable to keep himself from taking one slow step forward. The incubus smiled invitingly and Lucius's eyes passed over his patrician nose to his mouth. Shalzenicere's lips were masculinely full and positively made for sin. Lucius swallowed hard, letting his gaze travel over the incubus's lightly whiskered chin to the planes of his neck and shoulders. His shoulders were broad and powerful. He really was quite tall. Lucius's gaze moved down over the sculpted lines of Shalzenicere's chest, dusted with a wide triangle of dark hair. Shalzenicere smiled a little more as Lucius's eyes fell further, traveling over the flat muscles of his abdomen to finally rest upon his most masculine attribute of all.

The incubus angled his hips to afford Lucius with a more direct view. He raised an eyebrow in question. Lucius needed no further invitation.

Wizarding England and all of its problems could damn well wait for the moment. Shalzenicere caught Lucius's wrist and pulled him down to the floor, rolling on top of him as Lucius sank to his knees.

The blonde wizard was quickly flat on his back and Shalzenicere's lips claimed his in a searingly passionate kiss. For now, the great Lucius Malfoy, always the dominant and clever manipulator was someone else's to command.

A/N: All right, so I'm doing this simply for the sake of sheer twisted fun. Insert evil laughter here. This is being categorized as an SS/HG which it most definitely will be, but if you're looking for a "true" romance you might want to try a different story. Characters will remain in character as much as I can make them, but know this is kind of my version of PWP, only it _is_ going to have a cohesive plot. Ish. I kept the first chapter pretty tame, but if you aren't into hetero and homo erotic fiction, this story might not be for you. Pretty much I'm sexing the HP world up, Dafina style. Join me if you like, you won't be disappointed. :D


End file.
